


But I Want You

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: "Its Strange" Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Verbal Bondage, multiple Orgasms - implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Theo takes Liam home for some more dirty times after their coming out to the pack.There can't be no angst, right?Written while binge listening to "Doubt" by Shallou





	1. I Can't Get Too Close to You

  
"Liam, look at me."  Theo reached up and stroked the younger man's cheek with the back of his free hand.  Liam panted as his eyes rolled back, unable to focus on anything but the sensations caused by Theo's rough palm stroking him closer and closer to the edge.  "Look down, baby.  Look down at me."

  
Liam gasped as he felt the blunt edge of Theo's thumbnail draw across the tip of his cock, no doubt gathering the liquid leaking from his now too-sensitive head.  He craned his neck up off the bed and looked down, as asked.

  
"I can't, Theo.  You gotta stop."  Liam begged, every muscle in his body tightening as Theo stroked once, twice over Liam's still spit-and-come slicked length.  He followed the chimera's fist in awe and groaned as Theo let another stream of saliva easily from between his lips.  It fell onto Liam's reddened cockhead and slipped down into the fist that was refusing to let him relax at all after the mind-numbing orgasm he'd just experienced.

  
"You can make me stop if you want."  Theo smiled, leaning in to lap at the drop of come that had escaped Liam's body after his last couple upstrokes.  "You haven't even reached for me since you tugged me off after coming.  You let me keep jacking you off because you like it, baby.  You like how it hurts.  Does it hurt, baby?"

  
Liam whined as Theo slowly started to engulf his half-hard cock for the second time in half an hour.  His hand flew up to Theo's hair, but instead of yanking the other teen's head away, he found himself carding a hand through the sweat-damp hair reverently.

  
"It's just so fucking sensitive.  I can't do it.  I can't come that quickly after you sucked the life out of my dick, you dick."  Liam growled, but let Theo continue lapping at his now almost fully-erect cock.

  
"I think you can, baby."  Theo chuckled after pulling off with a 'pop.'

  
"Fuck you."  Liam moaned, no trace of malice in the werewolf's voice.

  
Liam's hand pulled Theo up toward him by the hair.  Once they were nose to nose, Theo's hand still firmly in place around the base of Liam's dick, Liam buried his tongue in the chimera's mouth.

  
Theo moaned around Liam's tongue, letting the orgasm-dazed teen lick the faint traces of his own come from Theo's mouth.  Just as Liam was running his tongue alone the inside of his teeth, he pumped the hardened member in his hand twice, quickly, coaxing it to its full hardness.  Liam tugged roughly at Theo's hair, seperating them forcefully and bringing his other hand up to wrap loosely around Theo's neck.  His eyes flashed as he held the chimera's gaze, reveling in the sight of his blown pupils and near-purple bruised lips.

  
"Why the fuck won't you let me make you come?"  Liam rasped out, voice low and desperate.

  
Theo's previoiusly steady stroke stuttered.  The grin that had been plastered on his face since they'd gotten back to Liam's from the pack gathering faltered as well.

  
"I will."  Theo grunted out, moving back down Liam's body with a determined frown.  "As soon as I'm done with you.  You know that you want to come again for me, baby."

  
Liam let out a strangled cry as Theo forcefully sucked at the head of his cock before taking the whole thing as deep as possible, removing the hand that had previously been stroking him.  Theo's nose brushed against the thick thatch of hair at the base of Liam's dick, and the older boy exhaled warm bursts of air through his nose before his throat tightened as he gagged around the werewolf's dick and pulled off again.  Liam stared, mesmerized as a string of saliva stretched from Theo's bottom lip, keeping him connected to Liam's member.

  
Theo licked his lips with a feral grin as his hand returned, coarse and dry, to keep Liam edging toward a second orgasm.

  
"You're doing this on purpose."  Liam grunted, feeling the warmth coil in his belly as the painful sensitivity in his erection turned into the familiar, pleasant burning that one always feels before a satisfying release.  He ran his thumb across Theo's plump bottom lip with a glare.  "You're stopping me from getting you off, and I know it."

  
Theo's smile stopped reaching his eyes, but Liam could barely tell there was a difference before he was throwing his head back and burying both hands deep into the chimera's hair.  Theo had resumed his hand's merciless rhythm while he ducked down to mouth at the base of Liam's engorged erection.

  
Before Liam could think further on the subject of Theo's obsession with not getting off, he was spurting thin ropes of come up onto his own chest at the hand of the teen who was enthusiatically lapping at the tight skin under the head of his cock, catching the weaker, straying droplets of semen.

  
"Fuck me."  Liam panted.

  
"Think I've done quite enough, don't you?"  Theo chuckled, moving up to drag his tongue through the clear lines of come striping Liam's chest and abdomen.

  
"Yes, absolutely, fuck."  Liam groaned, dick twitching pathetically as Theo lathed one of his nipples unnecessarily on his way up to capture the other boy's mouth in a kiss.  They licked into eachothers mouths languidly, caressing with an easy affection neither had shown eachother before.

  
Theo pulled away, smile wide and satisfied.  He pecked Liam on the nose once before collapsing to the werewolf's side, slinging a tired arm across his torse and cuddling lazily into his side.

  
"Tell me why, Theo."  Liam panted out, still completely out of breath from the exhausting effort of coming twice in less that 40 minutes.  "Don't play fucking dumb, you assbutt.  Tell me why."

  
"Assbutt?"  Theo grumbled, tensing slightly.  He let out a bitter laugh into Liam's shoulder before biting at his pectoral playfully.

  
"I'm serious."  Liam huffed, pushing at Theo's forehead with his chin, forcing him to look up.  Liam looked fucked-out, but he managed to furrow his brow in frustration at the same time, making Theo look away and drop any smirk that still remained on his gorgeous, swollen lips.  "If you can't talk to me about what the fuck is going on with you, we're not doing this.  And I mean that.  We're not doing any of this."

  
Theo exhaled out a puff of hot air across Liam's chest.  His heartbeat stuttered, and Liam was able to hear it as he calmed down from the heighted state of arousal he had been forced into for the better part of the last hour.  Liam carded a gentle hand through his new... whatever-Theo-was's hair, and exhaled exasperatedly as he realized the chimera wasn't planning on answering.  He heard Theo's heartbeat slow after five or so minutes of silence, and he continued his methodic petting, urging the worn-out teen closer and closer toward sleep.  It wasn't like Theo was going anywhere.  He could easily get an answer out of him tomorrow.  He know that Theo wouldn't go anywhere if he knew it would mean losing this... this new home he'd made in Liam's life.  He would stay.  He had to.  Liam needed him.


	2. Everything Lasts in My Mind

After getting up out of bed the next morning and trying to sneak away from a sleepy-but-incredibly-arousing make out session, Theo somehow found himself with his face inconveniently pressed into Liam's beside window.  Liam held him there as they argued over Theo's reluctance to get off even once since they'd agreed to try... something... or whatever this relationship was.

"I just want to make you feel good, Liam." Theo groaned as his no-longer-flagging erection was pressed into the cool flat surface of the glass. "Is that so wrong?"

Liam tightened his grip on Theo's wrists and pressed him harder against the window, despite knowing that the chimera wouldn't fight him. Not really. He enjoyed having lost control of the situation, deep down. He was desperate for Liam to make him feel good, despite the persistent, panicked itch to run from it.

Theo could no doubt feel Liam's hardness lightly brushing against his entrance. Liam backed away a couple inches, still holding Theo firmly against the wall by his wrists. The dry, barely-there friction drew a strangled moan from the boy's throat as he canted his hips backward, seeking greater purchase on the solid length.

"You know what would make me feel good, asshole?" Liam scoffed, bringing his other hand up to his own mouth, sucking on his middle finger, covering it with a generous amount of spit. "If you followed through on that threat of covering my face with your come, Theo."

Liam reached down below where he had the other boy's hands pinned firmly at the base of his spine, down between the muscular globes of his perfectly round ass. He slipped his finger into the tight ring of muscle there, all the way up to the second knuckle.

The breath was punched out of the older teen, and he gasped and whined, squirming weakly in Liam's hold. Liam withdrew his finger all the way, gently tapping and putting pressure on Theo's entrance, but not breaching the ring again.

"C'mon, Theo." Liam hissed. "Talk to me. You have to tell me what this is."

"What do you want me to say, Liam?" Theo hacked out around a sob. He sniffled audibly and tried to push back against Liam's finger again, attempting to fuck himself on the teasing digit. Anything to relieve the empty, aching want. "You want me to say that I'm scared? That I'm terrified of how you make me feel? Of how I want to fucking cry like a little kid every time you touch me too softly? Every time you look at me like you want to fucking consume me?"

"Yes." Liam exhaled heavily, pushing his now barely slick-enough finger in all the way again, making Theo let out a wet sob with relief.

"You already have, Liam." Theo whispered out harshly, his voice thick, sounding like he actually had started crying, just like he expressed was his fear. "You've consumed all of me. I'm just desperately trying to catch up."

Liam's breath caught at Theo's raw, honest admission. He felt the same as Theo did, and the other boy had no idea. That was a talk for later though, Liam reasoned, as the desire to make Theo fall apart beneath him overwhelmed him with hungry, primal need. He pulled his finger out swiftly, pulling a whine from Theo's throat.

"On the bed, Theo." Liam growled angrily in his ear, releasing him and stepping back. "Now."

Theo turned around and Liam saw the evidence of the sobs he'd heard the chimera emit, wet and shining in the corners of his eyes. The red-eyed teen's gaze wasn't sad or even frustrated, as Liam predicted. It was burning with need and want and most of all determination.

He broke his staring contest with Liam and followed his instruction, climbing onto the bed on all fours. Liam grabbed one of Theo's sides as soon as he'd reached the middle of the bed. He threw Theo onto his back instead, crawling up between the chimera's bent knees. He buried a hand in Theo's hair and pulled him up to a sitting position to kiss him wetly, tender and slow, before shoving him back down onto the bed.

"Grab the headboard, Theo." Liam commanded, straight faced. "Don't let go, and don't fucking break it."

Theo swallowed visibly, lust-filled eyes still wet with unshed tears. He raised his muscular arms above his head and did as he was told, triceps flexing under Liam's hungry gaze as he gripped the wooden panel tightly.

Liam smirked and spit into his hand, watching as Theo's eyes flashed gold for a second. Liam reached between Theo's legs once more, and between his cheeks, rubbing a circle into the already wet, puckered entrance. He pushed two liberally spit-slickened fingers into Theo this time. Slowly, carefully, making the chimera grit his teeth and attempt to bear down onto the digits faster. The two kept their locked stare the entire time, Liam smirking happily, and Theo frowning in determination.

Liam twisted his fingers just so on their torturous drag out, and Theo's gaze softened remarkably. His dick twitched away from his stomach briefly, bright pink and neglected ever since it left it's place trapped against the window. His mouth formed a small 'o' as he panted out, but he didn't look away from the werewolf who was taking him apart.

Finally, Liam lost his composure as one of the unshed tears in the corner of Theo's eyes ran down the side of his lust-reddened cheek. Liam growled and leaned down to take Theo's straining member into his mouth. He worked the two fingers of his left hand in and out of Theo, other hand digging into the sheets, propping himself up above the chimera's groin.

"Fuck, baby, please." Theo cried desperately as he watched Liam Bob up and down on his length.  He arched and flexed, trying to decide between thrusting into the werewolf's mouth and pusheling back against the fingers that were slamming into his tight hole.  He whined and Liam heard the wood of the headboard creak, indicating Theo's steadfast attempt at obedience to his earlier commands.

Liam pulled off to look up at Theo, finding the other boy staring down at him in awe, Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped for air with every twist and jab of Liam's fingers inside him.

"Tell me what you want, Theo." Liam goaded, voice hoarse from swallowing around the older teen's thick cock. He lapped at the base, not looking away from Theo's desperate gaze. "Tell me you want to come for me. Tell me you want to see yourself come all over my face as I finger you."

He accented his final words by crooking his fingers inside Theo, and was rewarded by a long breathy moan in response.

"Yes." Theo gulped at the air. "Please Liam, please make me come."

Liam smiled and shifted a little so that he was on his elbow, limiting his ability to move his fingers inside Theo, but allowing a free hand to pump his glistening cock instead.

"C'mon then, Theo." Liam urged, excitedly, jerking the impossibly hard cock right in front of his face. "Give it to me. I want it so bad, baby, you have no idea."

Theo whined again, arms flexing and straining above his head as he watched Liam stare back at him hungrily and lap at the angry-red mushroom tip of his cock. Finally his will broke and he dropped his right hand from the hand board to brush Liam's hand away and pump his own aching member, allowing Liam to drop his hand and restart the merciless pace at which he'd previously been fingering Theo's tight channel.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna come." Theo painted, mouth dropping wide open as Liam twisted his fingers to hit an incredibly sensitive spot inside him. "Oh, fuck!"

Theo watched as a jet of white come hit Liam's cheekbone, prompting the werewolf to slow his fingering and close his eyes, jaw dropping open in anticipation for more. Theo kept fisting his cock frantically as 3, then 4 more thick spurts painted Liam's face.

"Shit." Theo exhaled, stopping his rapid strokes and easing his slowly softening dick onto his stomach. He raised his hand to Liam's face, and his breath caught as Liam opened his eyes to meet Theo's own amazed stare. "Fuck, that's gorgeous."

Theo used his thumb to gather a gob of white that was threatening to drop from Liam's chin and dragged it back up to Liam's hot, wet, open mouth. Liam's gaze darkened as his lips closed around Theo's thumb and sucked eagerly, tongue greedily cleaning all traces of Theo's release from the digit, before Theo pulled it out with a whimper. Theo's jaw dropped and he gaped, transfixed as Liam let him repeat the action with all the other stray traces of semen on his face.

"Thank you." Liam looked up innocently at Theo through his lashes as he spoke, lips still around Theo's thumb after the final streak of come had been cleaned off his face.

"The fuck." Theo gasped when his dick twitched in spite of its spent condition. "How are you real?"

Liam let Theo's thumb fall from his mouth as he sat up and cautiously removed the fingers that Theo had completed forgot were buried in his ass.

"Shit." Theo winced, then relaxed, starfished out across Liam's bed.

Liam laughed out loud then disappeared into the bathroom. He washed his hands thoroughly, then examined his face in the mirror. He shrugged at his reflection and decided going back to bed for a nap was a better idea than worrying about washing his face.

He walked back into his room to see Theo still spread across his bed, but with one arm draped across his eyes. Liam crawled up the bed to cuddle into the chimera's side, and the arm dropped to bring him in closer. He felt Theo kiss his forehead as he tangled their bodies together.

"Was that okay?" Liam asked.

"That was ridiculous." Theo scoffed, laughing softly.

"I meant forcing you to talk about your feelings." Liam whispered solemnly.

Theo's grip tightened around him and he dropped another kiss to Liam's forehead.

"Does it ever get easier to talk about feelings?" Theo huffed out, lips still pressed to Liam's skin.

"You're asking the wrong person, bro." Liam chuckled.

Theo barked out a laugh at that.

"Please don't call me 'bro' when your face tastes like my jizz and you've just had your fingers buried in my ass." Theo laughed.

Liam pinched his side, trying to stifle his own laughter, and soon the teen's were rolling around, tickling and pinning eachother, trading kisses through their laughter.

They'd figure out how to talk about their feelings like mature adults another day.


End file.
